The Life of a Pureblood
by SlytherinGirl0890
Summary: Being a Pureblood isn't easy and trying to find a place in today's society is even more difficult. This is a Drastoria story and my first attempt at writing. Depending on reviews I will continue the story, thank you for taking the time to read! Please review so I know if I should continue or not.
1. Chapter 1

Astoria sat in her favorite overstuffed chair by the fire place in her room watching the lightning storm absent mindedly stroking her cat Merlin thinking about tomorrow and seeing Draco for the first time in a year. She could hardly contain her excitement and nerves. They had been dating for two months when he was sent to Azkaban after the second wizarding war. Draco, Crabbe, Blaise, and Theodore were all serving a one year sentence for pleading guilty in contributing to the acts of the Dark Lord. Kingsley Shacklebolt the new Minister of Magic had granted the young Slytherin's a shorter sentence on the agreement that while in Azkaban they finish their final year of studies by having a professor hold a class in Azkaban with the surveillance of Aurors every weekend, along with agreeing to work for the Ministry of Magic once their sentence was served. Their father's along with Astoria's and Pansy's fathers however each landed ten years in Azkaban with a chance for parole in five years if their behavior in Azkaban was acceptable. A loud "pop" stirred Astoria from her train of thought. "Is there anything Buttercup can get Madam Astoria? Buttercup has noticed she has not been sleeping this night" Astoria looked down at her favorite houself and said "A cup of tea would be nice" Buttercup disappeared with a loud "pop" and returned a few minutes later with a cup of Astoria's favorite tea in her favorite cup and her favorite blanket. As Buttercup covered Astoria with the blanket she asked her young mistress "is there anything else Buttercup can get Madam Astoria?" Astoria looked down at her elf and smiled "I would enjoy your company if you don't mind" Buttercup gave a small squeal of happiness and ran to get Astoria's brush so she could brush Astoria's long chocolate brown hair. Astoria knew it was the elf's favorite thing to do. For as long as she could remember Buttercup had been the one to comfort her in times of need. Her sister Daphne burst into her room at that moment. "Mother is drunk again" said Daphne with a sigh. "That's the fifth night this week" replied Astoria with a sigh of her own. The two sister's stared at each other. Their mother had been heavily drinking since their father was taken to Azkaban one year ago leaving the girls to take care of the matters of the manor and bills along with the help of the houselves and Mrs. Malfoy and Mrs. Knott. The two sisters had become close with their boyfriend's mothers while the men had been serving time in Azkaban. The ministry felt that the women had not played a big enough part in serving the Dark Lord and had only been doing their part in protecting their families so they had been excused from any punishments. "How are you feeling about tomorrow?" Daphne asked as she looked at her little sister. "Excited and nervous, it's been so long and without any contact" replied Astoria. Their conversation was interrupted by Astoria's bedroom door being slammed opened. "There you two are, how many times do I need to tell you to answer me when I call for you dammit!" Alexis Greengrass glared at her two daughters. "We didn't hear you mother, were sorry" the girls replied taking in the sight of their drunk mother. "You two need to get to bed, I will not have you tarnishing the Greengrass name tomorrow because you look like you did not sleep, the daily prophet will no doubt be present during the release of the boys" "The only one tarnishing the Greengrass name is you" murmured Astoria. "What did you say? Daphne leave us now" demanded Alexis. Daphne looked between her mother and sister and with regret left the room. She knew if she did not leave the room it would make it worse for Astoria. "Buttercup leave us as well" said Alexis. "I will not have you talking back to me you insolent little brat! CRUCCIO!" yelled Alexis. Astoria's screams could be heard throughout the manor. Daphne sat in her room with her houself Twinkle and Buttercup listening to her sister's screams, hating her mother and herself for doing nothing to stop her mother. Ten minutes later the screaming stopped and Daphne heard her mother's bedroom door slam. Buttercup looked at Daphne and said "Buttercup must go check on Madam Astoria, Buttercup can feel Madam is hurting" and with a loud "pop" Buttercup left. Daphne turned to Twinkle and burst into tears. "Twinkle is sorry for the pain of Madam Daphne and her sister Madam Astoria. Twinkle will magic the door so Mistress Alexis cannot come into Madam Daphne's room" Daphne just nodded at her houself and crawled into bed. Daphne fell asleep with Twinkle brushing her long blonde hair. Astoria was sobbing into her pillow, thinking about how much she needed Draco right now and how in just 12 hours she would be with him and away from that evil women she called mother. Merlin was nudging her arm trying to comfort her when Buttercup entered her room. Buttercup immediately got started on putting protectant charms and locks on Astoria's door. Buttercup was accustomed to doing this. Ever since Madam Astoria was old enough to be punished Buttercup was there to care for her afterwards. Buttercup knew Mistress Alexis could not use the Cruccio curse when Master Daniel was home but with Master being gone in Azkaban Mistress Alexis had turned cruel towards her daughters, and Buttercup and Twinkle spent many nights guarding the girls as they slept. The two houselves knew magic most houselves didn't know because they were taught by Master Daniel to protect the girls without letting his wife know. Daniel Greengrass knew his wife was very strict with girls and had a sick obsession with torture. He suspected it was something she had picked up from her best friend Bellatrix Lastrange. Astoria whispered a soft "thank you" Buttercup knew it was directed towards her but did not say anything as she patted Astoria's back until she fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Anticipation

Astoria awoke a few hours later to the morning sun streaming through her window and the smell of breakfast cooking. She got out of bed gingerly her body still aching from the curse her mother used on her only 6 hours ago. She crossed her room to her window and scratched Merlin's head as he stretched out on the window sill. She adored her cat he was a present from Draco she had received for her birthday last year. She smiled as she remembered that night. After her party Draco had asked her to meet him in the garden. As she approached the garden she saw him leaning casually against their favorite willow tree his trademark smirk on his face and in his right hand he held a collar. Astoria approached him curiously. "You look beautiful tonight" he said with a smile. His smile faded as he said "It's only a matter of time until they take me to Azkaban, I am just glad I was allowed to spend your birthday with you. I have another gift for you" with a wave of his wand a tiny black and white kitten appeared in his left hand. Astoria gasped she had always wanted a cat but her mother had always said that cats were a worthless pet in the wizarding world. Draco's face broke into a grin as he watched her expression. She truly was the only person besides his mother who could bring out his soft side. Astoria was torn from her memory at the loud banging from her door. She sighed and put on a fake smile. Time to pretend that nothing happened and that they were a happy, loving, pureblood family.  
"Good morning mother" she said as she opened her door. Her mother just sighed and looked at her un-approvingly. "I see you and your sister both decided to sleep in today, no matter go downstairs and eat your breakfast we have a big day ahead of us. You and your sister need to make sure you still hold the eyes of young Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Knott. Despite them being in Azkaban you still have the pureblood legacy to uphold and they are the most eligible bachelors. We both know that nasty Pansy Parkinson will attempt to through herself on Mr. Malfoy the first chance she gets." Alexis stated the last part with disgust. Astoria knew her mother loathed Mrs. Parkinson and her ridiculous daughter just as much as Astoria did. That was one of the few things they had in common. Astoria just nodded as she headed down the stairs to breakfast.  
Three hours later Astoria looked at herself in her full length mirror and smiled. She knew she looked good. Buttercup had spent the last three hours helping her get her chocolate brown hair perfectly straight, silky, and smooth and her make up perfect so her jade green eyes stood out against her pail skin and she loved the way her aqua dress clung to her body. "Madam Astoria looks beautiful Master Malfoy will be so excited to see you!" Squeaked the elf happily. There was a soft knock on her bedroom door as Buttercup ran to open the bedroom door Astoria walked gracefully from her walk in closet to her private balcony off of her bedroom, she turned around to see Daphne equally as graceful approach her. Her sister looked beautiful. The Greengrass girls were known for their beauty and polite manners. Daphne had her platinum blond hair curled in loose curls and her black dress clung to her as well as Astoria's aqua dress clung to her. The sisters only common feature were the trademark Greengrass jade green eyes. The sisters smiled at each other and hugged. Daphne squeezing her sister a little harder and whispering "I'm sorry" in her ear. Astoria just shook her head she didn't want their mother to hear. "Girls" called Alexis it is time to go. The sister's looked at each other and both squealed with excitement. Alexis rolling her eyes grabbed both of their hands and apparated them to The Ministry of Magic.


End file.
